Anniversario 3 años de Historia
by Dibucrito
Summary: Si tienes un sentimiento hermoso ¿Por qué te lo guardas? Esta es la historia de como tomo 3 años para Alfred y Arthur permitir y aceptar que estar enamorado el uno y del otro es maravilloso, aunque se tengan defectos y virtudes ¿Qué más da? Están enamorados !Disfruten!


**Dibucrito**: Bien, ahora si teniendo la mente clara, traigo este fanfiction llamado "Anniversario" (si, las 2 "n" son apropósito). Reitero: HETALIA NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, pertenece a su respectivo Mangaka.

**Advertencia**: Una Introducción a la cual le tengo fe, pero de seguro que si perteneciera a otra persona, me la salto, pero como la escribí yo, le doy mucha fe y confianza, se que esta detallista (si, estoy practicando ser detallista con las historias), y algo graciosa (o eso creo).

**Observaciones**: Casi olvido decir, este es un narrador es algo especial, si alguna vez han visto "George de la Selva" de Disney, pues este narrador es su pariente (?).

* * *

**De miradas tiernas a cejas gruesas**

Alfred F. Jones, un "ser" bastante especial por su personalidad tan alegre, "joven", energética y por demostrar la palabra "confianza" en si mismo, tanto como en el resto. Gusta demasiado de leer comics, mangas, ver series de acción, de detectives y policías, animación japonesa; de jugar variados tipos de juegos, siendo los de género de survival horror sus favoritos…aunque esto provoca que por las noches se imaginara a los villanos de esos juegos siguiéndole hasta el baño o imaginando que _Toshio*_, el niño gato, estuviera sentado en la bañera y maullara ¡Nada más que solo imaginar eso hacia que sus ojos color cielo estuvieran mirando de un lado hacia el otro atentos a cualquier movimiento! Sin embargo apenas los rayos del sol entraran por la ventana, Alfred volvía a ser el "Héroe Valiente" que él se tiene propuesto a ser, de esa manera él justifica su manera de vestir y como peina su cabello diciendo:

"_Superman tiene un mechón ruliento que sobre sale de su cabello, así que yo también tengo un mechón de mi cabello rubio que apunta hacia el cielo, Spiderman se viste de manera muy casual y desapercibida cuando es solamente Peter ¡Yo también! Además ¡Todo superhéroe tiene una dentadura blanca y perfecta! Solo me falta hacer actos heróicos y seré como ellos ¡Y tendré mi propio comic! Hahah_a".

Sin embargo, la mayoría de su familia, sus pocos amigos y el extraño Arthur Kirkland lo querían –toleraban-, así, como el eterno niño que vive en su mundo cuando la realidad es diferente. Alfred suele ir a un colegio para gente "algo subida" en nivel económico, sin embargo, él era muy honesto, ningún fanfarrón como sus compañeros, de esta manera el Héroe era catalogado como un chico humilde dispuesto a abrir las puertas de su corazón a nuevos amigos y darles una bienvenida, después de todo !Es el Héroe de nuestra historia!.

Y por otro lado estaba Arthur Kirkland, otro "ser" especial proveniente de Londres, Inglaterra, que se mudo a comienzo de año a Boston, Nueva Inglaterra, Estados Unidos. Como aun Alfred no sabe mucho de Arthur, solamente puedo escribir: Es un cejudo, de cabello rubio desordenado que solo se deja dominar por 5 litros de Gel para Caballeros, de una piel que necesita color porque es muy pálida, dueño de unos encantadores ojos similares al jade, muy educado como callado, no es recomendable de hacerle enojar porque su "léxico para caballeros" desaparecé y es un fanático del té como de los libros.

Cuando Arthur llego al salón de clases de Alfred, de inmediato este fue y le saludo con una enérgica sonrisa, interrumpiendo la charla de sus amigos para tomar atención al pequeño cejudo. Arthur intento suavizar la expresión "soy el cuidador del cementerio", sin embargo aterrorizo un poco a Alfred con aquel intento de formar una sonrisa.

— ¡Hola, soy Alfred F. Jones, un futuro Héroe! ¿Y tú? —su sonrisa de comercial de dientes noqueó a Arthur con su nitidio brillo.

—Soy Arthur, Arthur Kirkland —dijo a lo James Bond con fobia social.

— ¡Un placer! Espero logremos ser grandes amigos y cualquier cosa ellos son…

Y luego de una charla muy rápida donde el Héroe presento a sus amigos, a los profesores, que se hacia durante el año escolar, que los compañeros eran geniales y más cosas que de seguro mayoría a escuchado cuando lo cambian de colegio y eres el nuevo y no falta el buen compañero que toma la profesión de "guía turístico" y te explica más de lo que ni siquiera conoces aun . De esta forma, fue que Arthur descubrió que Alfred era un parlanchín.

**Y así pasaron 2 semanas**

Alfred sentía el constante presentimiento de que "unas cejas similares a la selva" lo estaban observando, cada vez más y más, a tal grado que encargo a sus amistades que miraran a cualquier persona que lo observara. Más tarde sus amigos le dijeron la noticia.

—Alfred, Arthur esta embarazado y el padre eres tú...

—¿Qué?

—Nada. Arthur es quién te observa…o quizás sus cejas, nunca lo sabremos.

— ¿Están seguros? ¿No puede ser Alice? Digo, ella también tiene cejas gruesas…

—No, estúpido, no es Alice, además se depilo ayer —contesto Francis, uniéndose a la conversación sin que nadie lo llamará o invocara.

El Héroe cayó en una especie de "paranoia", mientras que Francis y el resto le aseguraban que Arthur era homosexual y estaba enamorado de él, luego criticaron el pésimo gusto de Arthur como para fijarse en Alfred y finalmente comenzaron las bromas.

Aun así, las miradas de las cejas de Arthur y el propio Arthur no terminaban, siempre, en cualquier minuto, miraban a Alfred, el "chico que vive en otro mundo" del curso.

**Y así comienza nuestra historia**

* * *

**Dibucrito**: Como ven, esto será algo corto, creo yo. No adelantaré nada. Gracias por leer de verdad, muchas gracias.


End file.
